


How Sonic joined Brawl

by 0megaX



Series: Sonic's Smash Brothers Adventure [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers), and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0megaX/pseuds/0megaX
Summary: [Contains spoils about SSBB]So we all know that Sonic destroyed Tabuu's wings at the last second and basically saved the Nintendo universe in-extremis right? But where was he the entire time? What took him so much time to appear?
Series: Sonic's Smash Brothers Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. That weird place.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the reason why he came so late in the Subspace Emissary was that he was added late in development. But I wanted to imagine what would be the reason in canon :)  
> This is also an attempt to explain how third-party characters end up in the Nintendo universe.
> 
> Also, I'm going to refer to Eggman as Robotnik. I feel like Eggman is kind of childish... I know Sonic is still technically a child but eh, I think that Robotnik is way cooler! (Also they call him Robotnik in Sonic X)

_\- Huh? A black hole?_

_\- Prepare for your death, Sonic!_

Sonic and Tails were fighting Robotnik for the 3021039 times. Robotnik had a plan, throw Sonic into a black hole, sending him to another universe so he couldn't come back. The black hole seemed to have got out of control, Tails and Sonic were trying to avoid being sucked inside. Robotnik was just watching them while smiling. _This is perfect_ he thought.

Tails was trying to fly away from the black hole until a missile hit the wing of his plane, the wing where Sonic was on. He and the wing were sucked in the black hole while Tails and the rest of the plane were crashing onto a lake, with no chances of gaining control of the plane.

_\- SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!_

_\- HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY BEAT SONIC AND HIS FRIEND!_

* * *

Sonic woke up slowly as he heard a really loud sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a cell.

_Huh? Where am I? Did Robotnik capture me? That doesn't seem like Robotnik's base though..._

...

_Wait._

_AMPUTATED HANDS?!_

Sonic had no idea where he was. But for sure, he wasn't in Robotnik's base. He was certain that he wasn't in his own world too. He tried to catch the attention of one of the hands, but none seemed to acknowledge him. He became really worried as to what was happening, or what happened.

The only thing he wanted to do was to get out of here and figure it out, and so he did, doing a spin dash again the bars of the cell. _It's not really solid, for something that is supposed to keep me inside_ he thought. He didn't think fo long, though, the hands were coming at him, there was at least 4 amputated hands.

* * *

_Too easy!_ Sonic thought, _I don't what these were, but they were really weak. Now, I gotta find Tails. Or at least find where I am, this place is really cold, and dark._

While walking on through the cold place, he found multiple enemies on the way, but these weren't what he used to fight. These were way different. He was worried about not being on his planet anymore. But when thinking about that, he wouldn't believe it. After all, he didn't remember his last fight, so he didn't remember Robotnik mentioning another universe. 

It had been at least an hour or so since he wandered in that place, he asked himself if there was even an end to it. As he was thinking, he saw a big light, followed by a loud sound. But couldn't see what was happening, as he was still inside that weird place. So he rushed to get out of that place. Luckily, he found the right exit this time and rushed to see what was causing all this chaos.

_\- What?_

_\- No! Not again!_

_\- Why am I so tired all of a sudden...?_

_\- If he does it again... this will be the end? Don't tell me we are losing!_

_\- Poyo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the "place" where Sonic was captured and had a hard escaping from isn't the Great Maze, I just didn't know what to call it.


	2. The Nintendoverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic saves and helps the group he found fight Tabuu and meets the other fighters...

Sonic rushed to the dark hill where he heard the voices and saw a blue creature with wings, ready to do whatever they were planning to do.

He noticed the other fighters too, all on the ground, and really tired. Seeing as the blue creature spread its wings, Sonic immediately guessed that it would be where that creature would attack from. He spin-dashed towards one of the wings so fast that nobody even noticed him, and in the blink of an eye, one of the wings was shattered. Soon after, the other one was shattered too, and the creature winced and screamed in pain while Sonic landed back on the little cliff he came from before jumping to check on the fighters.

_\- Hello there! My name's Sonic, I saw that you guys were struggling with this... thing...?_

_\- Thank you!_ Said a guy in green _Thank you very much Sonic! Tabuu almost transformed us into trophies again..._

\- _We should've been more careful..._ Added a boy in a green tunic

_\- Trophies? That doesn't sound like a good thing!_

_\- Anyway, I don't know where you came from, but you helped us a lot here, so thank you. My name is Luigi!_

_\- Mine's Ness! And this little guy here is Kirby!_

_\- We'll do the presentations later, Tabuu's coming back! Sonic, do you mind if you can give us more help?_

_\- Of course, I don't mind! It's been a while since I haven't had fun!_

After around 30 mins of fight, Link delivered the last blow at Tabuu, defeating him for good. The small group, consisting of Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Ness, Luigi, King Dedede, Kirby, Bowser and Sonic who just joined them, came back to the arena, where all the other fighters were. During the "trip", Luigi had explained to Sonic pretty much all that had happened, including the fact that King Dedede saved them from being trophies forever the first time. _  
_

* * *

When they arrived at the arena, everyone pretty much hugged all of the group, while Sonic stood back awkwardly.

 _\- Who's this blue creature, Zelda?_ Samus asked

_\- Oh, we forgot to tell you guys! This is Sonic! If it wasn't for him, Tabuu would have transformed us back to trophies again. He shattered Tabuu's wings right before he did Off Wings and we won because of that._

_\- So you're that this blue rodent there showed up last second, and had the strength to shatter both of his wings **before** Tabuu could even do anything?_

_\- Oh yeah, sorry Fox, I forgot to mention, Sonic is super fast! Hence his name!_

_\- But is he faster than my jet?_

_\- Before Captain Falcon challenges you into a race or something,_ said Pit, _can you tell us which planet you are from? And how come you didn't show up before?_

_\- About that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooohooooo! Holydays!  
> I'm backk! Still stressed like hell but back! I don't think the uptades will be as frequent as they used to be though.  
> Hope you enjoyed and weren't confused as to who was talking!


	3. Update

Hey guys, it's been at least one month since I haven't updated my stories. It's now taking me a long time to make just a part of a chapter. I have some personal problems, basically I'm stressed all the time, mainly about school and another thing, even now when it's summer vacations.

I am so stressed that I don't really feel like I'm relaxing during weekends and holidays, so much that I feel tired all the time. Add that with anaemia it's worse. When I started writing on AO3, it was in June, one month before summer vacation, I was still really stressed, but since it was almost the end, it was pretty okay, so I started "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland". I was updating every 2 weeks I think. When the holiday started, I was relieved. I started another story in July. But since August, the stress became worse because I was already thinking about school. My family brought took me somewhere in the north of France. It caught me off guard because, in my head, I would just try to chill in my room, but no, they told me really late that we were going somewhere, so I couldn't update this story. Honestly, I felt more like I was just dragged there, and it didn't feel like holiday AT ALL just like every time they take me somewhere. But luckily this time I had the courage to tell them I was stressing a lot, and that I basically just wanted to stay home, not go somewhere. They did their best to leave me alone during this time, but I was still stressed. Two weeks later I was back at home. But since then, I can stop stressing out, school is in 1 week. I am scared to go back and basically have trouble sleeping (not like I never did though). And since it's the last year before high school, and so there's a big exam that'll come, it's worse.

I won't be updating my stories a lot. I'd have to get adjusted to going back to school (especially since there was COVID), and I'll also have to pause when the exam will come, to study (I have trouble doing it). I thought that I could finish the two stories before I would be back to school, but apparently no. So uuh... if I still didn't finish the story next year, well...

(I putting this in the story just in case a future reader read this story and it's still not finished, idk)


	4. Third-parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic recalls how he came here, and search for a chaos emerald in the mean time

_\- About that... I don't remember very much._

_\- Huh ? What do you mean?_

_\- I remember fighting Robotnik, my enemy, with my best friend, but then it's just darkness._

_\- Well, it's okay! We have someone in the same case as you, his name is Snake._

_\- Is he a real snake?_

_\- No, he says he's in the military. Anyway, my name is Pit! Hope we can be friends!_

* * *

_\- Are you sure that these two are safe?_

_\- What do you mean Fox?_

_\- That Snake and Sonic. Snake just said he remembered being suck into a black hole. Besides, I don't recall ever seeing his world in the Nintendoverse, nor did I ever see this "Mobius"._

_\- What? Really? So that means... that they are not from this universe?_

_\- Exactly Falco. I think we should be careful with these guys._

_\- But, Lucario said he didn't feel anything evil in their aura! And maybe they got sent into our universe because of black holes!_

Sonic, who happened to be passing by, heard everything. _Blackhole?_ he thought. It then clicked, and he remembered everything. The fight with Robotnik and his fall into a black hole. Sonic started to sweat, he's in another universe, while his friend was left alone to fight Robotnik himself. He just got beaten by this man! _W_ _hat about Tails? Is he okay? No, he's okay, he's perfectly capable of beating Robotnik without me! Besides, maybe he's even starting to look for me! But he won't find me if I'm in another universe. Unless..._

At this moment, Pit, his new friend, came to him, obviously noticing the distress in Sonic's face

_\- Hey Sonic! Are you okay?_

_\- Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Oh! Um, I think I remember how I came here!_

_\- Oh really?_

_\- It's the same as Snake, I got sucked into a black hole._

_\- So, that means that you both are from another universe than this one? That's a problem! How will you come back?  
_

_\- I don't know, my friends are probably worried about me! I need to find the chaos emerald, I know I had at least one or two on me when being sucked. With them, maybe my friends can find me._

_\- A chaos emerald?_

_\- Yeah, they are the shape of a diamond and can be different colours, like green, red, blue, yellow... But they are really dangerous and hard to control.  
_

_\- A chaos emerald... I think Peach has one._

_\- WHAT?! Peach, isn't she the princess who keeps being kidnapped?_

_\- Yeah, it's her, we should probably ask her?_

_\- Probably._

* * *

_\- Bowser just kidnapped her,_ said Zelda, _but she had a rock, she gave it to Mario, but since Mario went to rescue her, you can't ask him, so you'll have to wait.  
_

_\- Alright, thank you, Princess !_

_\- I wonder why they need that rock..._

* * *

_\- Hey Mario! You're back!_

_\- Hello Pit! Oh and Sonic too. Do you need something?_

_\- Well... I heard that Peach gave you a diamond shaped emerald?_

_\- Ah yes... But I lost it to Bowser. Did you need it?_

_\- Well, yeah. It's a chaos emerald from my world. I need them so that my friends can find me... If they can even locate me from another universe... But anyway, you said that Bowser has it now? That's a problem. If he finds out that the emeralds have a lot of power, or even worse, if he finds out how to control them, that'll be even more of a problem._

_\- I'm sorry, if I knew it was from your world, I would've been more careful with it._

_\- That's okay._

_Looks like my adventure here hasn't ended yet..._ Sonic thought. _Well then, I'll better get the chaos emerald back!_


End file.
